


A Dangerous Game

by Thevoidbetweenus



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: I'm alive, M/M, Town of Salem, have some fairly light-hearted sk/jailor stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevoidbetweenus/pseuds/Thevoidbetweenus
Summary: Laughter.  Vincenzo stood over the corpse with a huge smirk.  "Pathetic..." He mutters, the word rolling over his tongue with his accent.  "Never assume your victim will be sleeping helpless.  Ah, well – it's too late for you.  You must be the one who caused the ruckus before I moved in here.  I will make myself the town hero by declaring you dead, show that knife as evidence...and then...then, no one will suspect me as the new murderer in town."He chuckles heartily once more, adjusting his floral Hawaiian shirt.





	A Dangerous Game

The morning was grey and dreary in Salem Town. The first to wake up was Jacob Campbell, resident jailor within town. Not that many knew that.

He threads his fingers through his strawberry blond hair, turned to gaze upon his bedmate – and he screamed.

There was sheriff Cody Bishop, eyes glassy, staring at the ceiling, blood staining the sheets – he was a dead as a doornail, yes he was...dead, dead, dead!

* * *

 

All were somber at the town meeting. Sheriff Bishop had been well liked in town, and his "passing" was a shock. Well, his murder, though the town investigator was reluctant to declare it as such. She twirled her hair, chewed her gum, blew a bubble – then declared Cody's death an unfortunate accident.

Of course, his poor, traumatized boyfriend, a good Mr. Campbell, was outraged by this announcement. "He was stabbed last night! There were stab marks!"

"Well, he probably fell on a knife."

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._

That was the thought running through most of the town's mind, though no one was really willing to voice that opinion. The jailor's ruffled feathers were reluctantly settled down – he could just jail her tonight, he reasons, and hopefully scare her some competency into her. No one said anything the rest of the meeting, most of the folks mourning for the dear old sheriff.

* * *

 

After several quiet months, in which the town gradually forgot Mr. Bishop, his sunny smile, and the fact that he was probably murdered. Things were sleepy, calm...

Salem was ripe for another death. Lane Wellington drew his knife from his coat as he creeps into another house. He'd gotten away with the murder of sheriff Bishop after being interrogated by the poor sap – this time he had his eyes on another prize. He would get rid of all obstacles standing in his way of reaching Jacob Campbell. Cody had been one...and now Vincenzo Suarez was posing an even bigger problem.

The Ecuadorian had moved into town with his little brother Emilio shortly after Cody's house went for sale. He was tall, handsome, with a little goatee and wide-rimmed glasses that made his amber eyes shine. He had a big smile, a big voice, quick fingers on the keyboard – his jazz band had made quite a splash in the little town. He had gotten rather close to the jailor through their mutual love of baseball - just the thought of him made Lane's lips curl into an angry snarl. He enters the unsuspecting victim's house, creeping up the stairs – he'd been watching, waiting for his opportunity. He'd studied the house, too...yes, the bedroom he was seeking was on the right, from here it was easy - Of course, Lane Wellington hadn't suspected that Vincenzo had a bit of a dark side himself.

Nor had he anticipated the baseball bat that collided with his skull, cracking bone – brains splattered on the ground and the knife dropped to the floor with a dull thud. Laughter. Vincenzo stood over the corpse with a huge smirk. "Pathetic..." He mutters, the word rolling over his tongue with his accent. "Never assume your victim will be sleeping helpless. Ah, well – it's too late for you. You must be the one who caused the ruckus before I moved in here. I will make myself the town hero by declaring you dead, show that knife as evidence...and then...then, no one will suspect me as the new murderer in town." He chuckles heartily once more, adjusting his floral Hawaiian shirt, then he cleans up the scene.

* * *

 

Vincenzo "the V, v-man, Vinnie, Vin" Suarez was indeed declared a hero the next day. Jacob in particular thanked him for catching the man who had killed his dear boyfriend – as Lane had been determined to be the murderer, despite the "evaluation" of the investigator. No one questioned how he had killed Lane – the story was, "I heard someone break into my house...so I picked up a clay vase and I smashed him over the head. I didn't mean to kill him, just knock him out...I guess I'm a harder hitter than I thought!"

It made sense, everyone supposed. Besides, who cared enough to look into that? The serial killer had been caught! Vincenzo was declared the new sheriff, and his jazz concert that night was quite successful. Nothing disquieting occurred in Salem for a good many years, with Sheriff Suarez in charge. Nothing bad ever happens in Salem-town after all.

* * *

 

He really hated to do this. As he tied the man up to the chair in the jail cell, a pit formed in Jacob Campbell's stomach. Surely, he had the wrong man. But he had to be certain. Had to be sure...

With a grim expression, the jailor settled down at his desk beside the cell, pen at the ready – he needed to know. Even though Vincenzo was his friend...

The strange string of murders (that of the incompetent investigator, whose skull had been bashed in, then the murder of Angelino Beckett, whose leg had been smashed, then neck snapped) could only be attributed to someone strong. Vincenzo fit that description, certainly. And Vinnie loved baseball...the wounds could have certainly been attributed to the swing of a baseball bat... Jacob shakes the thoughts away.

No...this jailing was a mere formality. Surely the culprit wasn't really Vinnie. He just had to make sure...

"Wh..." Ah, there...he was awake, at last.

"Vincenzo," the jailor greets, a his tone of voice somber – but he sees a smile spread across Vinnie's lips. A good sign, perhaps?

"Jacob! My friend...what is going on? Well – that is a stupid question...ignore that." The man in the cell heaves out a sigh, his smile faltering a tad. "What I should really say is...congratulations." This throws Jacob for a loop.

"What do you mean?"

"You've caught the murderer," is the reply. This leaves Jacob confounded. What murderer? Vincenzo sort of chuckles. "I see...you don't understand yet..." He takes a deep breath. "I am the one who murdered the investigator and the mafia man. I apologize for all of my deception..." His shoulders slump a tad. He was not a particularly sadistic person. The guilt had been weighing heavily upon him, but it felt liberating to be honest. It had been him. He was the killer. Jacob's eyes go wide, he intakes a sharp breath -

"No!"

"...Yes."

"No, no. Vincenzo, no. You're...you're not. You can’t be! You can't be..." He throws open the jail cell, rips off the blindfold, then looks Vincenzo in the eyes, earnest as can be. "Please, tell me you're not."

The killer's eyes shone with tears, though there was a sad and knowing smile on his lips. "Jake...you know I'm telling you the truth...why would I lie about this to you? My dearest friend." Well, there had been hints of more between them...lingering glances, flirtatious jokes... But no...now, any chance of what could have been was gone.

Or was it? Was it really? Jacob was at a crossroads here. He had his duty to town, the duty to execute the killer in the chair in front of him, or he could... Lean down, and press their lips together...allow their tastes to mingle, thread his fingers through Vincenzo's silky black hair...

The jailor goes for the latter. This was...decidedly the better option, he feels, as their lips connect. He pulls away, a trail of saliva still connecting them, and he watches Vincenzo's eyes flutter open. He reaches down, unties the killer's wrists, and says, "sh..." He feels strong arms wrap around his waist, feels himself getting tugged closer.

"Mr. Campbell...you shouldn't be getting so close to a killer like me..." Is murmured into his ear, that Ecuadorian lilt as strong as ever – but both of them smile knowingly. There would be no execution tonight...no murder either.

"Oh, hush..." Jacob murmurs, chuckling and giving him another sweet kiss. "I...I don't care, okay? You killed bad people...a serial killer, a godfather, and an idiot of an investigator..." He situates himself in Vincenzo's lap, despite how much taller he is than the killer. "And I've liked you for some time..."

Vincenzo lets out another hearty laugh. "You're insane," he comments. "But somehow, that just makes you even more charming. You're playing a dangerous game, you know...hooking up with a deranged killer like me..."

Jacob smirks a little. "I like a little danger, sometimes. Besides...After getting to know you...there's no way I could ever execute you, Vincenzo. Why did you confess?"

"Because I...feel guilty about what I've done..." The killer says in a quiet voice, his eyes flickering downwards.

"That’s the reason I'm playing this dangerous game," Jacob replies, cupping Vincenzo's cheek with his palm. "If you were truly psychopathic, you wouldn't feel guilty."

"You caught me." A blush blossoms across Vinnie's cheeks. "Jakey...this is not fair..."

"It wasn't meant to be. I'm the jailor, after all."

"...Fair enough." A smirk.


End file.
